Clockwork
by Every.Variety.Available
Summary: So sweet and innocent she was. They kept the truth from her, until she met an unfortunate prisoner in the Cadiz. This was when the Clockworks' beloved, beautiful rose betrayed them and became the worse she could ever be. She became a pirate. (Rated T for Language and Mild Violence)
1. Prologue

A blur of black and white could be seen as the blur made its way to the room. Once it stopped moving, one could see it was a girl of 18 with pale blonde hair, pale skin and two bright green eyes. She wore a simple black dress with a white ribbon on her waist. She was beautiful, a face that rivaled angels; what really made her rather breathtaking though, was the fact take she was an angel-with large white wings that darkened to a dull gray near the ends.

"Who is it Mum? Who's the newbie?" asked the girl ecstatically, jumping up and down with a large smile, "I wanna meet the newbie!"

The said mother looked at her daughter with the same green eyes, although her eyes were giving the girl a stern look. Her skin could be considered an impossible shade of white, with pink lips and red hair that had silver tips. The woman's own wings ruffed up at her daughter's sudden appearance.

"She's still in the transformation sequence Flora," the mother then gave a soft smile at her daughter and gestured her to the bed, "but it should be done soon."

Flora ran to the bed and frowned as she saw an outline of a woman made of silver sand. "When may I see her face?"

"When she awakes of course!"

That wasn't enough for Flora. She needed to know if this was her friend. That last friend she's been waiting for.

"Are her memories in the Vault?"

"Of course! That's the-"the mother stopped and glared at her daughter. "You are NOT looking through her memories!"

"But Mum!"

"No 'buts'! You know how I feel about that!" chastised the woman, pointing a finger at her. "Memories are a private matter and-"

"But what if it's her mum…"

Her mother stopped and looked back at the silhouette. She knew how long her daughter had been waiting for her friend.

"She's the last one from that dimension mum. If you won't let us see for me then…" she hesitated, "do it for Donny."

With a sigh, the mother nodded her head and watched as her daughter smiled in triumph and sprinted out of the room.

Flora ran and ran to her brother. "DONNY! PORCO DIRETTO FRATELLO MIO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She heard the cry of a baby and ran toward it. Flora found her brother, Donny, rocking a small bundle in his arms.

Her twin brother glared at her with the same green eyes, though his more piercing than bright, as his messy blonde hair stuck to the back of his neck and his wing ruffled in annoyance.

Flora grinned slightly; he brother, although her twin, looked the age of 21 while she appeared as a 16-year-old. In their world, you age as quickly as you mature and stop aging at the appearance of 21. And one could see very clearly who the more serious twin was and who the mischievous one was.

"Can't you go through one night without waking my child." He hissed at his sister, but looked fondly at his bundle in his arms.

Flora smirked, "Well, you know. I just thought you'd like to know that we have a newbie from the Spiral coming." She snickered at his face when he heard her. "And I thought you'd like to know if it was her or not… but con-"

"Is it her?" he asked, hope glittered in his eyes.

"Well, no…" she admitted, but grinned "But Mum said we can look through the Vault and see if the Newbie is her."

Donny scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I find that hard to believe, coming from you."

"Do you wanna know if it's her or not?"

Donny nodded his head firmly and set the bundle in a crib. "Fine let's go."

Both left for the Vaults. Now, you must be wondering what the Vaults are. Well, the Vaults are a single chamber in each kingdom that contains small glowing orbs. Each of these orbs is the memories of a citizen of that kingdom. Most found these orbs to be rather personal of course and a law was decided that none could see the memories of a person without his or her permission. However, there were exceptions at times…

"Okay! Where would it be?" mused Flora as she and Donny stepped in a single around room that had four wide shelves on the walls; they spiraled endlessly to the roof as Flora stepped in the middle of the room. The sign on the floor was one of a gold star with a white moon peering behind it.

"Thank the Gods that these are ordered by date." muttered Donny as the shelves span around them until they stopped at a single orb on a shelf.

"That must be the newbie's!" Flora reached for the orb, which was a white with a single red rose in it. "A rose.. It must be her…"

Donny held Flora's hand and sighed. "Ready?"

Flora' smiled and nodded her head. "Ready." She tapped the orb and their vision went white.

**Yay I'm done! I'm not sure it I want to have an actual story, maybe a short one. But here you are anyway! Tell me how it's going please! Review, fav and follow porfabode. (Can't spell Spanish for the life of me _)**


	2. Chapter 1

_ Valencia really was a beautiful place, still so after the Armada took control. Besides, the odd beauty of humans had inspired their very creator, the Toymaker, so he created them in their likeness. Therefore, it was only natural that the Clockworks would adore beauty themselves. Now, before you start, yes Clockworks do have souls and emotions. However, emotions are weaknesses, and the Armada would not show weakness to their enemies._

_ Nevertheless, back to the point, no Clockwork admired beauty and perfectness more than Kane and his Elites. In fact, they were the idols of perfectness to their army… well… in appearance anyway. Now each Elite had their personality flaws. Kane was angered easily, Queen was all too naïve and Deacon's cunning betrayed him at times. Phule's split personality lead to jobs unfinished and Rooke's arrogance made it unbearable to be around him at times. And don't even get me started on Bishop; though intelligent, that intelligence came at a price: he was completely mad. _

_ He thought about making the perfect Clockwork, one that would not have to hide its emotion. No, it would have powers like no other because of emotions. They would be beautiful and so powerful. He tried once, and decided his plan was mad. Oh, how ironic._

'Almost done, I just have to get the blood sample' Bishop thought to himself as he hurried to the table covered in papers. The room was small, but big enough to hold a small bed, table and dresser; on the bed though, lay the metal skeleton of an unfinished Clockwork. One could see from the shape and curves of the skeleton that formed a female body. Bishop went from the desk to the bed and poured thick red liquid down the glass tubes that trailed the body up and down like veins.

Once the red liquid was trailing in the tubes, he whispered something under his breath. If Clockworks could grin, Bishop would have a wicked smile from ear to ear. His spell would take over soon enough. The witchdoctor busied himself by gathering clothing and placing them on the table. He then left the room with the door slightly open and went into a study.

He snatched a journal and began reading through it carefully; all instructions to creating a perfect Clockwork was in the little book. Well, actually it was the recipe for turning an unborn human into a creature of beauty and power. _'I have followed all instructions, with few modifications from me, to create this legend. … This better work, I have taken up time from the Grand Design to make thi-'_

A soft shuffling noise came from the other room. Bishop scrambled to the door and peeked his head in.

"Oh my…"

On the bed, covering its, no, herself in bed sheets was a blonde woman with pale skin. She had a small, almost petite, figure with with a pink glow in her cheeks. Her body was enough to make any man go mad with desire, and her face could intensify that desire. It was slim and oval shaped with high cheekbones and a small pointy nose; her eyes, though he could not see their color, were large and innocent as they curiously looked at their surroundings. The woman's hair was long, thick and curled at the end; it was poofy and framed her face well. At the sound of the mage, she turned and looked at Bishop with wide, dark brown eyes. The woman tilted her head at him and furrowed her eyebrows, as if trying to tell whether he would hurt her.

_ 'Even I have to admit, she is lovely. Perfection actually! Oh what beauty she has…'_

"Hello there my darling!" he chirped happily as he walked into the room and toward the woman. "My, my! Aren't you something? What lovely brown eyes you have! And that hair, it is so… poofy! I say, it suits you, but you'll have to brush it down."

He grabbed the clothes and placed them on the bed next to his latest creation. As the woman gently sot after the clothes, the sheet covering her fell to her waist. Bishop saw that the spell gave her the exact appearance of the human woman. Same body parts a woman would have, but no flaws were observed. Still, she was so human.

"How odd..." he mused; the woman saw him observing her and shifted uncomfortably. A knock came from the study's door. Bishop grumbled, quite annoyed at whomever was disrupting him. He opened the door and saw his favorite servant- little frog butler Halston Balestorm. He was creative and intelligent, which was useful at times. In addition, he was trustworthy.

"Sire, our king requests your presence."

_ 'Great…'_ With a sigh, Bishop perked up suddenly and gestured for the frog to come in. He complied. "Halston, I trust you because you have an intellect like no other servant. Not to mention you are most trustworthy."

"Thank you sire."

Bishop pointed to the smaller room as Halston walked to the room and stopped in his tracks to see the woman on the bed. "You are to watch and take care of her whenever I am gone. And you will not speak of her to anyone!" instructed the Clockwork.

"May I ask what her name is?"

_ '…What should I name her? Well, she is beautiful, and Bella means beauty.'_ The mage took one last look at his creation and saw that her lips were deep red. _'Like a rose…'_

"Her name is Rosabella."

**So, yeah! Added Halston for no reason,** **just wanted him in the story for nothing. But I like who this turned out, I made Rosabella's describtion too perfectish I guess? I don't know just tell me in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

Halston was still shocked about the girl and stared at her for a few seconds before thinking to himself, _'Why does Bishop have a woman in his chambers? He's a clockwork for crying out loud! Dear Gods, what can he even do with her!?"_

"Excuse me?" the woman whispered and held the black dress in her hands, "Could you help me with this?"

The frog's eyes averted themselves to the ground, for the sheet that covered her just a moment ago was now on her lap.

"Err. Y-yes my lady." He stammered as a deep scarlet flushed his cheeks. The frog walked over to the girl and reached for the dress, not before the woman reached for his chin and tilted his head up. Halston gasped as her touch for her hands felt like porcelain. However, it wasn't cold; it was warm like a heated teapot.

"What's wrong mister?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. The woman batted her eyes innocently as she waited for his answer.

He dared his eyes to move down her body. _'If my guess is right, she is a…'_ Halston saw that the woman had the anatomy of a doll. _'She's a porcelain clockwork! But she's so real.'_

"Well that explains it." He muttered to himself.

"Explains what?" asked the woman with a puzzled look.

Halston sighed as he realized he had been thinking aloud. "Nothing my lady. But please, let me help you. "He picked up the dress and helped the woman guide her arms into the sleeves, button up the dress and tie the belt around her waist.

"And there my lady, if I may assist you in anything-"

"What's your name?" she chirped happily.

The little frog raised an eyebrow, for a clockwork to express emotion was unusual. "Halston Balestrom, my lady."

She nodded her head. "What's my name?"

"W-what? You don't know your own name?"

"Well I don't remember anything besides waking up in this room," she replied with a soft smile, "and that person with the big nose!" the woman giggled and scrunched up her nose at him "And you as well! Mr. Frog!" Halston scoffed at her and laughed.

"B-big nose! Haha!" he laughed and shook his head. "You're like a child! But your name is Rosabella."

"Oh!... I'm like a child?" she asked as the woman pursed her lips and made an 'hmm' sound. "How old is a child?"

"About four to ten years old. How old are you my lady?" Halston asked

"I… I don't know… I only remember waking up in this room! And seeing Mr. Big Nose." Halston snickered at the nickname and looked at Rosabella curiously. "And then meeting you, and putting on these clothes, and the conversation we are having!" She sighed and face planted herself into the bed with a loud thump. "…Ow…"

The frog jumped up and lifted her head, "Are you alright my-"

"Don't call me that, it sounds complicated!"

"Don't call you by your name?"

"Yeah! Well, no, actually just call me Ro!" she chirped happily and clapped. "Oh yes! Called me Ro!"

"Ro? ..Really?"

"Yeah! It's a nickname for a nickname!"

"Uh... you lost me there. A nickname for a nickname?" He rubbed his head with confusion. "You are just as complicated as the Clockworks!"

"It's not complicated! See Ro is a nickname for Rosa which is a nickname for Rosabella! See?" she smiled brightly and childishly, "Not complicated at all!"

_'Dear me, what does he want now? I need to be with my new creation! Lord knows how long Halston will put up with a clueless woman. I know I wouldn't! But I'll have to as soon as I get back.'_

The mage entered the grand throne room; it was a glittering gold with see through panels so one could admire the gears in the walls and floors. In the far back was the throne of the Armada's glorious king, and he of course occupied the seat.

"You requested me Commander?"

Kane nodded to Bishop, his hands resting on the throne's armrests, and asked, "Have you finished with your latest model?"

"Ah, yes! However, I need to make some modifications and she will be ready to defend our world. "stated Bishop as his left hand gripped his staff nervously.

"Defend? Do you doubt the defenses that, I have placed with every precaution, of our stormgates?" questioned the Commander.

Bishop quickly thought of an excuse for his earlier, and rather poor, statement. "No, of course not I… merely believe that my newest creation could be an extra precaution of course! And a powerful one at that."

Kane nodded his head and tapped his finger gently on the armrest. "And when shall this new, powerful solider be ready to serve?"

If he could, the mage would sigh in relief but instead said, "No more than two weeks, my lord." He waited for Kane's response, because if she refused, nearly ten months' worth of work would be in vain. Not only that but, his new creation is more willful and would respond quite… dramatically.

"Then in two weeks I expect to find a powerful and perfect solider in this very room, Bishop." Kane nodded at him and dismissed the mage. But before he could step out the door, Kane warned him.

"Do not disappoint me."

***Very slowly raises arms up into a fist* YAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS! Finished Chapter two! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

Rosabella smiled at the little frog in front of her as he chuckled at her.

"If you insist, I will call you Ro." Mr. Frog replied with a smile.

"Yay!" Ro clapped, "Oh, what will I call you Mr. Frog?" she asked as she tapped her chin.

Mr. Frog chuckled, "Halston will be fine Ro."

She nodded and smiled once again. _'I like Halston! He's nice; I wonder where Mr. Big Nose went though.'_ Ro got up and looked around the small room curiously; there was a desk, a dresser and the bed. There was a door too, and it was slightly open.

"Halston, where does that door go to?" she tiptoed, quite comically, to the door.

Halston rushed in front of her, "That leads to Bishop's study, I don't recommend going in there Ro."

Ro raised an eyebrow and peeked her head out the door. She saw rows and rows of books as she squealed with glee.

"Cool! I wanna go read!" Ro exclaimed as she ran out the door, only to smash into the study's door as it was opening. The woman fell to the ground and covered her face.

"Ow…" she groaned as she rubbed her nose. "What was that?"

Halston ran to her side and gulped as he saw Bishop peer his head around the door. Bishop lifted a hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"Get out Halston, I wish to speak to Rosabella alone." commanded the clockwork in an, if anything, irritated voice.

Halston nodded his head and rushed out the room, closing the room behind him. Ro frowned sadly since he didn't say good-bye to her. _'Why didn't Halston say bye? He likes me right? Maybe he doesn't like me…' _The woman sniffled and started to cry.

Bishop jumped back at her sudden burst of tears and held his staff in front of him. Around the woman, the ground was cracking and the walls started to shake and crumble. The floor under his feet shook slightly as Rosabella's sobbing turned louder.

"Rosabella. Why are you crying?" he question, holding on his staff for balance.

"H-Hal-Hal-Halston d-di-didn't s-say b-b-bye to me! A-and m-m-my face h-h-h-hu-hu-HURTS!" stutter Rosabella as she broke out into another fit of tears.

Bishop fell to the ground as the building shook again; he rushed to Rosabella trying to sooth her.

"Now Rosabella, Halston has important jobs to do, so he most likely forgot to say goodbye," he soothed as Rosabella's sobs softened to sniffles, "so please stop crying."

Rosabella nodded and rubbed her redden eyes; her crying ceased and she smiled brightly.

"You're probably right mister! I'll stop crying now! I must seem silly for crying." Rosabella giggled. The cracked ground and walls closed up and the shaking stopped; the room looked as it had before.

Bishop nodded, "Yes, you do seem silly." He tilted his head as she got up and skipped happily to a bookshelf.

'_How odd, her emotions are in the extremes. I mean, not even a human would be so dramatic over someone not saying goodbye. In addition, they nearly destroyed my study. Perhaps this is not a good idea. If she can nearly kill me just because of one person ignoring her, dear Lord knows what could happen if she was in battle!'_

Rosabella grabbed a book from the shelf and handed it to Bishop.

"So mister, what's your name and can you helps me read this?" she asked with a sheepish smile. Bishop took the book and turned it to see the cover.

"Myths of Aquila," he read aloud, "I do hope you know that there are many stories in this book. In a language you do not know." Bishop tilted his head in confusion, _'And you're not programed to read Aquilian either.'_

Rosabella shrugged and smiled again, "I can learn! Right?"

Bishop was taken by surprise by her answer, since no other clockwork (besides himself and his fellow Elites) has shown their emotions so abruptly. _'Then again, she isn't like any of the soliders. Not yet anyway.' _

"And, you never answered my questions," Rosabella chirped as Bishop snapped out his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Rosabella giggled and shook her head. _'My, she is quite joyful. I like it, it's not common for happiness to be- WAIT! WHAT!'_ Bishop perked up in shock. _'Why am I feeling this? It is not in my programing! Is it a power of hers?' _

"Hello? Mr. Big Nose! Are you okay?"

Bishop turned his head to her and said, "What did you call me?"

"Mr. Big Nose! Cause, you know, you have a big nose!" she answered, quite naïve to the insulted mage.

"My name is Bishop, not Mr. Big Nose!" Bishop scolded, irritated at his inability to stay angry with her.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Rosabella apologized, pouting at the tone of his voice. "I didn't know what your name was so I just called you by whatever came to my mind first, and Mr. Big Nose came to my mind first!"

Bishop resisted the urge to smack himself; the feelings of affection coming from the girl were contagious and annoying. _'I'll have to read through that journal again and find out what powers this girl has exactly.'_

Rosabella tilted her head and poked the clockwork. He looked up at her and let out a long, confused sigh.

"What?" he mumbled, Rosabella smiled and sat on a large plush chair.

"Are you going to help me read the book, Bishop?"

The clockwork thought for a few seconds and nodded his head.

"Alright then, but only a few pages." _'At least she will be bilingual.'_

* * *

><p>A few hours had past as Bishop and his rose read the many stories of Aquila. Rosabella had learned the basic of the Aquilian language in just a few short minutes, as Bishop read while she connected the foreign words to the words he spoke. They had read the legend of Jason and Perseus, along with love stories such as Hades and Persephone. So far, Rosabella's favorite was the Legend of Echo and Narcissus…<p>

"As Echo slowly died, the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite took pity on the young nymph and had her voice, which copied the voice of others, live on. However, as punishment for the demigod, Narcissus, she cursed him to love someone who could not and would not love him back. As-"

The soft snoring of the woman beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, interrupted Bishop. _'Well, no wonder she's been so quiet. I guess we can finish the book tomorrow.'_ The mage shook the girl awake and chuckled as she muttered a dazed flurry of words.

"I-I-I swear to life I wasn't awake! I was fully asleep!" Rosabella said as she rubbed her eyes.

The mage resisted laughing at the girl and helped her up.

"I'm sure you weren't; now let's get you to bed my rose." Bishop led the woman to the small room and tucked her in the bed.

"Bishop?" she yawned, "You said you made me, right?"

"Yes I did my rose." _'Why do I keep calling her that?'_

"So that would make you like my father, right?"

"I suppose." _'This is weakening, weakening!'_

"Then I will," she yawned before curling into a tight little ball and murmuring, "call you my father."

As the woman fell asleep, Bishop went back to the study to his desk. He picked up the journal he had been previously reading a few hours ago and flipped through the pages until-

'_Here it is! Let's see… One of the many powers of the Immortalies is empathy. Empathy is the ability to read others emotions or to control another's emotions through one's own emotions. '_ Bishop sighed in relief, _'It's not real. Thank God. It's not real… It's not real…'_

'_Right?'_

**Done, I HOPE YOU *points at reader* APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT I STAYED UP LATE TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU! Now, I think the writers block is coming to haunt me again! AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around like a maniac* **

**Red: Um… okay?**

**Angel: Review for us please!**


	5. Chapter 4

Flora screamed as her neck felt like it was snapping when she suddenly saw an image of people looking at her with horrified faces. She heard her brother scream as well as she fell to the floor with Rosabella's memory orb in her hands.

_"__Brother? Sister?" _said a soft voice, in her _head_, as she heard the pitter patter of little feet. Flora looked up to see her youngest sister, Sunniva. The sweet two-year-old pouted in concern her own green eyes looked into golden ones as her sister placed a hand to her forehead. She was a mute and found that telepathy was an easier was to communicate with others, rather than sign language.

_"__Are you okay? I heard you screaming and I thought someone was hurting you," _Sunniva's sweet voice echoed in her mind as she clutched a small plushie of a rat, _"__are you okay?" _

Flora nodded and rubbed her head, "Yeah, I just saw something pretty… painful…"

Sunniva nodded and kissed her sister's forehead, leaving a silver crescent moon.

_"__Well okay," _she said, _"__but Momma said that a new spirit just arrived, a girl named Ro."_

"Oh…ooh…OHMYDEARGODS! DONNY GET UP!" shouted Flora as she smacked her brother's head startling him awake.

"What! I'm awake!" he cried out while rubbing his head.

_"__The new spirit is awake brother, I think that's why sister hit you." _

Donny scoffed, "Well that's no reason to be, wait what?"

Flora grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him through the halls until they finally reached the reseraction room. As she leaned against the door, trying to collect her breath, Donny opened the doors causing her to fall to the floor on her face.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" she growled as Donny merely smirked and helped her up.

"Well maybe you should be more careful, and maybe you shouldn't have smacked me earlier either.

Flora rolled her eyes while her eyes scanned the room, only to find that it was empty. Donny did the same and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Where are they? Momma's suppose to be here with Rosabella."

"We're in here darlings." Called out Momma's voice from a room adjacent from them. She opened to door with Ro following her close behind.

"Flora, Donny. Meet Rosabel- I mean, meet Ro." ,she said as the twins' eyes drifted to the petite and slim figure of a human. Although she looked the same as before, the woman's eyes had changed from warm brown to a pale gray and her hair dulled from it's brilliant gold to a white platinum. On her pale face lay a silver mask, similar to that of the Elites, with white lining. She wore was a strapless white dress with a a blue belt with a silver chain wrapped around it. The most surprising change though was the fact that she had white and silver wings that resembled those of the Armada's Battle Angels.

..."RO! YOU'RE HERE!" ,shrieked Flora on the top of her lungs. The angel tried tackling down her old friend, but a force pushed her back to the floor.

"Who are you? I don't know you, what do you want?" Ro said in a cold and unemotional voice.

Donny snorted in annoyance at his sister, "She's not going to remember us right away Flora. Dumb sister."

Flora made an 'oh' sound and facepalmed herself.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." ,Flora chuckled nervously and gave Ro a sheepish smile.

Donny cleared his voice, "My name is Donivan Romanova, this is my twin sister Flora Romanova. We are the Gods of the Underworld." Ro's eyes widen at him and shifted to Flora, probably because Gods and Goddesses were myth in Valencia.

"She your TWIN sister!? But she looks so young!" ,she exclaimed as Flora snickered and poked her brother's side.

"Yeah, and you're so old." Flora stuck her tongue out at her brother and gave Ro a smirk.

"So, Ro, you know what Chapter you're in?"

Ro gave her a puzzeled look as the twins' mother explained, "Here when you are born, you are placed in a Chapter, which is are different worlds in our universe. This one is the World of Light. We are in the center of the universe. Then there is the World of Darkness, which is located the opposite of us. And in between our two worlds are the Worlds of Seasons. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall."

Ro nodded her head, "I see, so which Chapter am I in?"

Maya sighed and looked at her children with sympathy, "I'm afraid you don't belong in any of our Chapters, in this case we have to send you to your own Chapter of your choosing."

"WHAT!?" screeched Flora with anger, "SHE CAN'T GO TO A WORLD ALL BY HERSELF!"

"I'd actually prefer it."

Flora gave Ro a bewildered look. Ro simply stared at her back; she nodded to Maya.

"When may I see my own Chapter?" she asked as Maya gave her daughter a concerned glance and gestured for Ro to follow her.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Brother, are you sure we should be here? What if Momma catches us?" _

Sunniva's eyes darted nervously around as her older brother, Caleb, climbed around for the memory orb that their sister held earlier.

"Don't worry Sunny! We'll only be in here for a little bit!" chirped the four-year-old happily. His gold hair and equally golden skin shimmered in the little light the room held. His eyes contrasted his appearance, being silver of course. Sunniva was quite the opposite little girl, having snow pale ski and shimmering silver hair, and having gold eyes.

Sunniva her rat plushie was clutched tight to her chest as Caleb reached for an orb.

Caleb held up an orb with a rose and grinned from ear to ear, "Is this the one?"

Sunniva nodded, _"__Yes, now let's go before we get in trouble."_

"Okay, Okay. Come on!" he jumped from the ledge and landed perfectly on his feet, "Let's put in the rat!"

_"__Caleb!" _Sunniva covered her plushie's large ears and glared at her brother, _"__Don't call him 'the rat'! His name is Klaus! And ask him nicely." _She held out 'Klaus' and waited for her brother to ask.

"Okay, fine." Caleb groaned, "Klaus, would you please hide the orb for us?" Sunniva smiled and made Klaus nod. She grabbed the orb and pulled a loose end of string from his back to open it. After she placed the orb safely in Klaus's stuffing, she snapped her fingers and the string sewed itself back.

"Okay! Let's go!" Caleb pulled Sunniva's hand and dragged her back to their bedroom. As the two ran to the large doors, a spirit opened it.

"There you are! What you two doing in here! You're not allowed out of your room after nine, and especially not in here!" chided the spirit.

The spirit was an 18(but probably older)year-old male, his skin a dark tan that suited his raven hair; his face was one of beauty with high cheekbones, lips plumper than most males and lovely, but blind, lavender eyes. And although he was tall, he still choose to float off the ground with beautiful white angel wings. He's own beauty rivaled Aphrodite's, but that made sense, seeing as he was her son.

"Sorry Cupid." Caleb gave him a nervous smile while Sunniva jumped in joy and ran to the God of Love.

"Ah, Sunny. Did he drag you here?" Cupid asked while picking her up and poking her nose. "Well let's get you and your brother back to your bedrooms!"

In a few short minutes he had Caleb and Sunniva back in bed and sleeping soundly. Or so he thought.

A few minutes after he left, Caleb jumped up from his bed and ran to Sunniva's

"You have the orb still right?"

In response, a glowing circle was revealed from Klaus, _"Let's get this over with"_

Caleb nodded in agreement as he and his little sister touched the orb and were blinded by a bright white light.

* * *

><p><strong>So took me a while, but I did it! Yes, so would you mind telling me what you think of my new characters: Cupid, Sunniva, and Caleb. And what about Rosabella's sudden transformation? What do you think? Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

_I wonder what's outside these walls? Father hardly lets me out, I wonder why. It's been two weeks since I got here!_

Rosabella sighed and flipped the page of her book. She was rereading her favorite story, _Echo and Narcissus. _It was the easiest story for her to read in Aquilian and she enjoyed it every much so, but it was frustrating how she couldn't go outside. No book could describe the wonders of the world (though her father would disagree) as her eyes could.

_"__Ow! Brother?"_

Rosabella looked around as she heard a small voice; shrugging and passing it of as her imagination , she returned to her book.

"Yeah, I'm here Sunny."

_Okay, I most definitely heard that! _Rosabella jumped from here bed and gently tiptoed to the door. The woman peered out and saw a pair of little humans on the floor. Both were small, but one was a blonde haired male with darkish skin while the other was a silver haired female with extremely pale skin. Besides that, they also appeared to be young humans, children if you will.

"Where are we? Did we do something wrong?" the male asked its female counterpart. The female shrugged and hugged what looked like a toy to her chest.

_"__No… are we gonna stay here forever? Is it because we didn't listen to Momma?" _

Rosabella gasped and pointed to the female, "I heard you in my head!" The child jumped and ran to the other corner of the room in fear. The male turned his head to Rosabella and waved.

"Hello! Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners!", Rosabella curtsied, "I am Lady Rosabella of Valencia. Who are you?"

The male grinned and squinted his eyes in a childish fashion, "I'm Caleb! That's," he pointed to the female, "my sister Sunniva, but we called her Sunny!"

Something in her mind clicked (quite literately actually, she swore she heard a click) as she realized they were related. The girl blinked at her rapidly and waved shyly at her.

_"__Hello Lady Rosabella."_

"How? How can I hear you in my head?" Rosabella asked as her hands clutched her head in a silly fashion that made Caleb giggle. The blonde suddenly widen his eyes at her.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. What?" he cupped his mouth to an 'o' shape, "You hear her! But only people from home hear her!"

Rosabella tilted her head and opened her mouth to speak until she heard voices from outside the room.

"My Lady?"

"It's Halston! Come here!" Rosabella snatched up the kids and rushed them to her room; she slid them under the bed and hushed them.

"My Lady? Are you alright?" Rosabella sat on her bed right before Halston walked in. "My Lady. Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong, no. Nothing wrong here! Just me!" she smiled nervously as Halston narrowed his eyes at her and gestured for her to come.

"Your father would like a word with you. Come, let's get you ready."

_Ready? Ready for what? _To answer her question, Halston opened the dresser and took out a simple white gown, two black and yellow sashes and a gold rope. As he helped her with the gown, a small sneeze was heard.

"Bless you!"

"Thank you." Caleb poked his head out from under the bed and smiled.

…"Who is that?" Halston stared at the little boy in shock as Caleb simply waved at the frog.

"I'm Caleb! My sister Sunny is under here too, but she's shy."

Halston looked at the boy, then Rosabella, then back at the boy again, then back at Rosabella before saying, "How did you get those two here!"

"DON'T TELL FATHER!" she blurted out and held Halston in her arms as she gave him a bone breaking hug. "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-"

"OKAY!" Halston gasped and flailed in her arms. He slipped out of her grip and sighed.

"Let's just get you ready to see Kane."

"Who?"

"The king of Valencia, he is very important. So I suggest you get ready quickly so you may see him."

_A king? Amazing! I wonder what he looks like! Is he like father? Or maybe he's like Halston! Or maybe he's like the Eagles from Aquila! _She thought quite a bit to herself as she slipped in the gown and wrapped the sash around her shoulders and waist as the long cloth trailed down her dress. Halston then tied the rope around her waist and handed her a pair of black slippers.

"And let's not forget the hair!" Caleb said suddenly, the little boy laughing as he got a black ribbon and tied Rosabella's hair back while her bangs fell around her face.

"Mwah! Beautiful!" he giggled and blew a kiss randomly. Rosabella giggled and patted his head.

"I am defiantly keeping you!"

* * *

><p>Bishop paced back and forth as he waited for Halston to bring him his rose. If Kane didn't approve of her, he'd have to get rid of her. And truth be told-he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it.<p>

_These emotions! They're so confusing, so frustrating, and I cannot understand them! I am not able to tell whether I like them, or despise them._

"Father!"

"Rosabella! Hello my rose." He turned and saw his lovely daughter run to him with a large smile plastered on her face. She quickly hugged him and gave the tip of his large nose a kiss.

"Are you ready rose?" he hesitated before opening the door to the throne room, "You do remember what to do, yes?"

Rosabella nodded, "Show no, um, emotions, um, no uncertainty, and um…, listen to what the important man has to say!"

"And?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and thought deeply, "And use correct grammar?"

Bishop chuckled and nodded his head. He opened the door and was greeted to Phule's infuriating laughter.

"OOOH! Who's the pretty lady?" the jester asked as he slid next to Rosabella's side. "She's quite lovely! Don't tell me that this angel is the new solider you've made! She's soooo puny!"

As the mad clockwork laughed, Kane cleared his throat.

"Back to your position Phule. You as well Bishop." he commanded, the jester snickering still as he and the tinkerer walked to their places by the king. Rosabella stiffened nervously, her ticking heartbeat rushing to abnormal spikes. The woman stared at the man in the throne with her brown eyes, then shifting her sight to a lady and large person on the left of the man. On the right, besides her father and the strange little man, was another man that studied her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Go on, introduce yourself." Bishop encouraged, nodding his head at Rosabella.

She snapped out of her trance and curtsied, "Hello Commander, I am Rosabella." The Commander wasn't looking at her though, he was looking her shadow. Who was not curtsying, but making a giggling jester. The shadow then pushed Rosabella, causing her to fall to the ground; it gave an audible laugh and slithered to the jester and pulled on his hat.

"Hey! WHAT GIVES!?" he shouted, trying to grab the shadow. It laughed and moved to the Commander and gave him a childish wave.

"Hello! Haha!" it laughed with a similar voice to Rosabella's, only it had an echo effect. "You look silly you know! Tehe! But you're scary for her you know!"

It floated to Rosabella, rubbing her back, "She's nervous! That's why I'm here! She can't control things when she's nervous!" Finally, the shadow gasped as it was forced to take its place back behind the woman. Rosabella turned to Kane, fear lacing her face. It soon was replaced with confusion as he spoke.

"How fascinating."

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse my language but shit this took forever! But I finally got it! Since I've started to get my writing spree back, I'm gonna try to write another little story. I'm not sure what it's going to be called but I know that it's going to be about Avery, Mordekai, the Commodore, Madame Vadima, Morgan Lafitte and Ol' Fish Eye and their times as adventuring pirates. Not dang lazy teachers.<strong>

**Morgan: We're not boring!**

**Ebony: HUSH! I'm an author and I control your fate, so unless you wanna ruin your life…**

**Eva: BAD EBONY! *sprays water on her* **


	7. Chapter 6

_Fascinating? He thinks I'm fascinating? _Rosabella gazed at the Commander with a perplex look, and he back with a tilted head. Kane tapped his fingers on the arm rest until he waved for her to come to him.

Rosabella obeyed and walked slowly to the Commander, sitting on the step next to his throne.

"What else can you do?" he asked, picking up her chin and turning her head around. Probably studying her.

"I can learn new languages quickly, and I can read people's emotions and, um, I guess that shadow thing too…" Rosabella replied hesitantly, not very sure of his question.

"She has many abilities Commander, she can-"

"I wasn't asking you Bishop." Kane silenced him harshly making the mage quiet. He turned his attention to Rosabella again placing a hand on her head and petted her hair.

"Now, Rosabella. Tell me, what else can you do?" Rosabella relaxed at his comforting touch and looked around the several decorations in the room.

"Well, I can do this." She lifted her arm and pointed at a painting on the wall. Slowly it rose from its place on the wall and floated slowly to Rosabella as she made it twirl around the jester. Then more objects suddenly rose from their places and began to dance around the room.

"Amazing. What else?" The woman bit her lip as she thought; she made the objects go back to their places and snapped her fingers as the ground opened up and several pieces of metal flew out of the ground. She guided the metal pieces to make a skeleton of a clockwork, and finally she snapped her fingers as it turned into a fully built musketeer, dressed in white and blue rather than gray and red; its metal form lined with silver instead of gold and its hair was a dark brown instead of white. Its silver mask also held two light colored eyes, instead of two black eyes, a light brown and light green. The clockwork seemed almost human, just like Rosabella.

"What the!?" the jester jumped up from his place and ran to the new musketeer. The musketeer looked around and jumped at the jester's close proximity.

"Err... May I help you sir?" he asked, leaning back from him.

"He is very excitable, so don't mind him!" Rosabella chirped and walked to her own new creation. She patted his back with a sweet smile.

"Yes my Lady." He answered back nodding at his creator and turning to his attention to the shocked Commander and his Elites.

"Did you know she could do this, Bishop?" Kane asked quietly. The tinkerer picked up his journal from his pocket and flipped through it until finally…

"Here, she is able to conjure minions at will with any material. In this case the Cadiz's gears and metal frame." He paused and looked through it some more, "And she is also able to control living organisms at will, allowing her to the growth, aging, and appearance of any creature. She can also pour part of her own soul into objects, allowing it to grow and die with her."

Rosabella tilted her head in confusion, not being able to hear what her father was saying. She shrugged and cooed at her musketeer.

"What should I name you? What would you like? I like the name Felix! What about you?"

The unnamed clockwork tapped his chin thoughtfully and said cheerfully, "I like the name Kenneth! Can my middle name be Kenneth? Then my first name can be Felix!"

Rosabella gasped and clapped giddily, earning the attention of the Elites, and kissed Felix's cheek; this cause a surprising red blush on his cheek, a big smile and a happy glimmer in his eyes.

"You're awfully cheerful." The large clockwork stated, looking at the two up and down. The small one that held the staff nodded in agreement.

"How could we expect this _woman_ to fight our enemies if she is fearful and hesitant to even do so!" the small one argued, giving Rosabella a wary stare. She on the other hand widen her eyes and sniffled a bit.

_Do they not like me? Did I do something wrong?_

"I don't expect her to fight anything." Silence fell upon the room as everyone gave the Commander the stage, "I believe she may be much more useful in leading the other worlds to trust us."

Rosabella smiled and cheered, "I can help! How may I help Commander?"

Kane chuckled, actually chuckled, at the woman's cheer and said, "We need to pull the three other powers into a state of calm so they will be reassured that we are able to contain control in Valencia. And what better to do that than to 'unite' our worlds through a marriage?"

Bishop made a choking sound and looked at Rosabella and back at Kane, "How? They would surely want a woman who is able to birth children! And she-she is unable to do this! She isn't human my Lord!"

"Then figure it out!" Kane demand loudly, anger lacing his velvety voice. Bishop cringed and nodded his head.

"But until then, I believe my Queen could use some company with her new lady-in-waiting." His voice returned to its regular tone, calming Rosabella and Felix.

Bishop nodded and called out, "Halston! Come here!" The frog came pacing through the doors and bowed at the clockworks.

"Yes sir?"

"Take Rosabella to Queen and inform her of her new title."

"Yes sire." Rosabella paused before leaving the room.

"What about Felix?" the Elites looked at the new musketeer.

Bishop glared at the solider, "What about him?" He didn't like the way Felix gazed at Rosabella lovingly with that stupid lovesick smile and stupid blush.

"Can he go with me? Please?" she pleaded, running to her creation and hugging his arm. "Please?"

Kane answered before Bishop could, "Of course, he will be your escort." Rosabella squealed happily, forgetting long ago how she was supposed to act in the first place. She dragged Felix out of the room with her and once they were out of ear shot…

"Marriage my Lord?" Bishop looked at the Commander, quite confused with his earlier recommendation.

"Is that a problem?" he asked in a tone that said 'it better not be a problem'.

Bishop stuttered, much to the giggling Phule's amusement, "N-no. But it will be difficult to teach her how to turn her glass frame into a flesh frame."

* * *

><p>Rosabella was humming happily with Felix mimicking her a bit behind her. She made her way through the hallways, following Halston to wherever they were going.<p>

_I didn't even know I could make Felix! I just did it! Maybe I should make a friend for him. Maybe a girl this time! Oh maybe angel! A pretty angel!_

_An angel would be nice._

Rosabella stopped at the sound of her Felix's voice in her head. She turned and looked at him with wide eyes. He on the other hand had a sheepish smile with a dark blush.

_I am able to speak with you through your mind._

_Amazing! I didn't know you could do that!_ She giggled and skipped to Halston, who was waiting for her by a large door.

"Welcome to the Gardens my Lady." He opened the door to a large, magnificent garden with beautiful statues of female unicorns and eagles. Green hedges and large rose bushes lined the walls and vine flowers crawled up the golden walls. In the middle of it all was female clockwork in a black and gold ball gown holding a mask to her face.

"Hello your Majesty. I have brought you a lady-in-waiting, curtsy of your husband."

The clockwork turned and walked to the woman; she nodded at her and spoke in a surprisingly happily way.

"Hello, I am Queen! May I know who you are?"

Rosabella smiled and curtsied, "I am Rosabella your Majesty. And this is my escort Felix!" She turned to Felix as he also smiled and bowed to Queen.

"Good day your Majesty, I am Felix Kenneth." He grinned quite deviously and gave a little wink to Queen, causing her to giggle.

"Well aren't you a little charmer! It's lovely to meet you both. Come I'll show you around the garden!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I did another! Anyway I kinda feel like this chapter went nowhere for some reason, but I hope you guys still like! So anyway, review please! Tell me how the story's going so far! And review my other Pirate101 story, 'The Unitement' Thanks! Love Ya! ~ Eva<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

Rosabella giggled and sniffed a purple flower near her. She then sneezed and fell on her behind giggling uncontrollably.

"My lady?" Felix asked, tilting his head, worry lacing his face.

"Yes Feli?" her sweet voice responded. , Her big brown eyes gazing at him.

_My beautiful lady. You are wondrous._

"Are you alright?" Felix was now blushing at his thoughts, desperately trying to push them back to avoid from Rosabella hearing them.

She giggled again, "Yes Feli, I'm fine! Better than fine! I've never gone outside before!" Queen was chuckling at the woman's mood and patted her head affectionately.

"It's quite nice isn't my little rose?" Queen asked, picking one of the many white roses and placing it behind Rosabella's ear.

Rosabella touched the rose and gasped in shock as she pricked her finger, and the rose turned red slowly. Felix pecked it off her head and studied it.

"It seems you've given some of it your soul. We should place this somewhere safe. If this gets destroyed, then whatever part of your soul you gave it, will be destroyed along with it." Felix recommended; he placed it gently on the bush and hurried inside. After a few minutes he came back out with a glass vase with water and put the rose in it. Rosabella smiled and kissed Felix's cheek happily.

"Aw! Thank you Feli!" she said, not noticing the musketeer's red face, wide eyes, and a lovesick smile on his face. Rosabella giggled and picked more roses, minding the thorns, and weaved them into a flower crown.

"There! Just like the ones in the story!" Rosabella placed it on her head and twirled around.

"Rosabella?" Bishop called out, glancing at her dirty white dress, "Come please, I must discuss something with you."

Rosabella ran to her father and pecked his long nose. Felix quickly followed after, his red face dimming down to a light pink. As he led the two back to his study, a familiarly irritating voice yelled.

"OH BISHY!" Phule ran up next to Bishop and cackled, "You never properly introduced me to your lovely, lovely creation." The jester took Rosabella's hand and placed it against his mask, a motion like kissing her hand, and poked her nose.

"Aren't you BEAUTIFUL!" he said, straining out the 'e' sound. Rosabella smiled and shyly nodded her head at him.

"I am Phule! Leader of Black and White Cadres!" he exclaimed with excitement, Felix and Rosabella both laughed at his attitude.

"Well Phule, I am Rosabella!" she curtsied and held Felix's hand, "And this is Felix!" Felix waved with a smile and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you Phule." Felix said, chuckling at Phule's enthusiastic movements.

"Well… I'm afraid I don't feel the same pretty boy!" Phule's happy mood suddenly changed to an angrier tone, "Look at you, with your brown hair and weirdo eyes!"

Out of habit, Rosabella giggled at the clockwork's sudden change; Felix snickered at Phule and pointed at him.

"Yeah? Well you have a, um, tree branch for a nose!" Felix commented, grinning at Rosabella continuous giggling and laughter. Rosabella patted Felix's head and poke Phule's nose.

"You're funny! I like you!"

Phule made a swooning motion and said, "Aw thank you! You're much too kind you know? So sweet and pretty!" The jester then skipped off to cause mischief.

Rosabella waved and turned back to her father, "What are we going to do?" Bishop ignored her and continued to lead her down the halls until he reached a large double door. Pushing them open, he revealed a grand library with stacks and rows of books that reached to the ceilings; two amazing staircases climbed to the top of the room, which lay a single round platform.

"Whoa." Felix said, his eyes widening in awe of the grand room they had entered. Rosabella gasped and ran into the room, giggling as she twirled around the stairs.

"Father! This is amazing" she cooed, running her dainty hands down the banister; Rosabella traced the golden patterns on the stair's rugs.

"Yes my rose, here you will learn new lessons." He led her upstairs to the right and opened a door a semi large bedroom. It contained a semi-circle bed on the right wall with red sheets with the Valencian's signature sign, a grey gear with a gold rose in the middle, and several black pillows. On the opposite side was a dark brown desk and a similar large dresser; another door, which Rosabella ran to open, had a room of mirrors on the walls. And to top it off, toward the northern side of the room wall a huge bay widow with a red cushioned seat and two bookcases on both side of the window.

Rosabella squealed and twirled in the room with glee and jumped into her fluffy bed; it sunk her in, her hair poofed out and covered her face. Felix giggled and towered over her, a smile on his face.

"Is it comfortable?" he teased and moved the hair from her face so he could see her sweet smile and pretty eyes.

"It's sooo soft! And fluffy!" Rosabella said, rolling up from the bed and smiling at her father, "Do I get to stay here?"

Bishop nodded, "Yes, you may go to the library and research all you want and you can also-"

"OH MY! I FORGOT THE CHILDREN!" Rosabella cried out; she rushed out of the room and down the stairs and made her way to her father's study.

"Hey! Sunny! Look at that man's gun!"

_Uh oh._

Rosabella turned another corner and froze as she saw Deacon holding Caleb by his shirt; the boy smiled and waved at the clockwork with innocent joy.

"Hewo! I'm Caleb! What's yow name?" he asked, his sister looking up at him with her toy.

"Oh! Sir, d-don't hurt them!" Rosabella ran and scooped up the children in her hands, cuddling them into her chest with a motherly worry.

_"__Hello Rosiebella! We got bored so we came out of the room, then this man found us and started chasing us until he caught big brother." _

"These intruders must be taken-"

"Oh don't worry Sir! I'll watch them!" Felix announced, coming from behind Rosabella and ruffling Sunny's hair.

"Yes! They'll be like our own children!" Rosabella said, nuzzling her head to the children's, causing them to giggle.

Felix on the other hand was blushing madly, staring at Rosabella with a smile.

_Our own children? T-That's so nice! I'll take such good care of them, I'll love them so much and they'll love us so much.__They'll call us Mother and Father!_

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I feel bad for Felix. So much in love but destined for none. <strong>

**Angel: NOOOO!**

**Eva: Please Angel, don't start. Please.**

**Dani: Anyway,**

**Red: Read,**

**Angel: And**

**Ebony: Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Rosabella put the two children back down and pinch each of their cheeks. Caleb and Sunny both giggled and hugged each other; the brother and sister both grabbed ahold of Rosabella and Felix's hands, Caleb with Rosabella and Sunny with Felix.

_They're so small! Look at Sunny trying to reach for Feli! _Rosabella giggled, looking at the little girl who was being dragged rather than walking by Felix.

_"__Rosiebella, can you tew the man to Swow down?"_

"Oh! Am I going too fast for you?" Sunny looked up at Felix with surprise and nodded shyly.

_"__Yews.." _she said, smiling as Felix picked her up and carried her in his arms. Felix smiled and petted the little girl affectionately.

"There you go little one." Rosabella cooed scrunching up her nose at Sunny as they all entered the doors to the library and up to her room, "You and your brother will stay here with me!"

"Weally?" Caleb questioned, furrowing his eyebrows and looking around the room, "Where will we sweep?"

"With me of course! Silly." Caleb then jumped on the bed and giggled as he practically sank into the cushions, with only his head popping out.

_"__It looks soft! Just wike the couds!"_ Sunny shrieked as Felix threw her on the bed and giggled as she also sank deep into the covers.

_My lady, you do hear her right? _Felix asked Rosabella, hoping that she could hear him.

_Why yes! But, what is the problem? _Rosabella looked at him with concern, then to Sunny.

_It seems that her grammar needs improvement._

Rosabella paused, grinned and burst out laughing, "Well of course! She's a child!" Felix made and hushing sound and pointed to the two children; the little brother and sister were cuddled up together, with Sunny in a tight ball, face buried in Caleb's chest as he had an arm wrapped around her with his legs tangled in the comforter of the bed.

"Oh, how cute!" Rosabella whispered, smiling softly at the kids. Felix picked the two children up and moved them closer toward the pillows; Rosabella cuddled up herself next to the children as she soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Felix exited Rosabella's room and stood guard outside her door; his mind was running through passionate emotions. Something not exactly normal for a clockwork.<p>

_My lady, my sweet lady. So fair and loving, I love my lady. Kinder than an innocent child, more beautiful than any goddess and more desirable than any amount of gold, oh how I love my lady. My lady, my sweet, sweet lady is so wondrous…_

Felix had a soft smile on his lips as he continued to think about Rosabella.

"Wow, you have a problem." Felix turned his head and saw a raven haired angel staring at him with strikingly light lavender eyes.

"Who are you?" Felix demanded his musket ready in his hands.

"I've gone by many names, given to me by many in many different realms. But most know me by Cupid. The God of Love."

Felix narrowed his eyes at the god with suspicion "Why are you here?"

Cupid smiled softly and blushed as he rubbed his head, "Well, I've just finished a match here and I just wanted to see how the little ones were doing. Caleb and Sunniva? They got stuck here." The angel jumped from his post and walked toward Felix; his soft wings fluttered nervously.

"And I was in sorts their babysitter back home, so I'm rather uncomfortable leaving when I know they're here." He explained, his hands rubbing together nervously.

Felix growled angrily and pointed his musket at the angel's throat, his eyes darkening as he said, "You will not take the children from us. We are a family. They are mine. They are part of a family."

Suddenly Felix looked toward the bedroom door dreamily, "With my Lady as their mother, I their father, and the two our children."

"Eros used the wrong dust again…" Cupid muttered with annoyance, his soft purple eyes glittering with fear, "But then again, they children could use some guidance. Fine they'll stay."

Suddenly the angel simply disappeared in front of the clockwork's eyes.

"But the minute I find the two in any danger, I will come back for them."


	10. Chapter 9

"Oh the weather outside it frightful! And the fire is so delightful, but as long as you love me so! Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

"Stop singing that."

"I feel your heart beat to the beat of the drums! Oh what shame that you came here with someone! So while you're here in my arms, let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!"

"Stop. Singing."

"I'm in love, with a fairytale! Even though it hurts! I don't care if I lose my mind! I'm already cursed!"

"I said stop."

"So I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life on you. O-o-oh I, I bet my life, I bet my life you!"

"Stop!"

"Who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart! You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul!"

"Goddamn it Rosabella!" Bishop glared at his daughter, who sat in her father's plush chair with a smile.

"Yes Father?" she replied innocently, Felix at her side with a smirk.

_Stupid Felix, staying with my rose all day. Why does he have to like MY daughter?_

"I've told you many times to stop singing, so stop singing. I need to make sure everything is perfect."

"For?"

"For training you of course! I've going to teach you how to turn yourself into a human! And much more my rose!" he announced, approving of Rosabella's smile of excitement.

"Really? Amazing ! But, for what?" Bishop rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Well… it's for-"

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" Rosabella chirped.

A young teenager, maybe about 14, entered the room with a shy smile. Her golden eyes gazed at Rosabella while her tightly curled hair flowed over her shoulder. As she waved, another head, a young boy about the same age, poked his head in with a dazzling grin. His own silver eyes glittered with excitement while his messy gold hair poked out in different directions.

It was Caleb and Sunny.

"HI ROSIE!" Caleb shouted, causing the other four to jump slightly, "I NEED A NURSE! MY EARDRUM POPPED AND I CAN'T HEAR VERY WELL RIGHT NOW! HEY SUNNY!

Sunny jumped and glared at her brother and nodded her head at him.

"AM I TALKING LOUD ENOUGH!?" he shouted again, making Sunny nod her head furiously.

"OKAY! SO CAN I HAVE A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING!?" Bishop clenched his fist tightly as Rosabella giggled and Felix shook his head.

"Okay! I'll take you to Halston and see if he has something."

"WHAT!?" Caleb shouted again, furrowing his eyebrows as Rosabella got up and started to lead him to Halston.

It had been a few months and Rosabella had learned much in that time. She learned the different languages of the Spiral, she learned about the recent war between her home and Napoliguin. She even learned how to fence, how to act like a proper lady, and ever so little about magic. And another thing she learned was the quick aging of her two little ones.

Within ten weeks, the two children had grown rather quickly from tiny toddlers to fun loving teenagers; Caleb was about 14, while Sunny was 13. Caleb's short hair had grown long and liked to poke around in different directions as Sunny's hair was no longer straight but rather poofy and curly.

Rosabella thought it was amazing how quickly her little ones grew so quickly, while she still remained in her young, but lovely self. The same could go for Felix, though it seemed that his hair had grown into a longer ponytail.

"So how did Caleb lose his hearing?" Rosabella asked, eyeing her 'son' with concern.

_"__Well, he snuck in the artillery and Deacon had been trying to get him out when Caleb decided to shoot a canon. No one got hurt, thank goodness, but Caleb was standing right next to the blast and well… you know." _Sunny explained, her hands rubbing together nervously.

Rosabella giggled and opened a small door that led to the Servant's Quarters. Seeing her favorite little frog, she smiled and waved.

"Hello Halston!"

"HEY HALSTON! YOU GOT ANYTHING FOR A BLOWN OUT EAR!?" Caleb screamed, making several servants jump, causing one to break some dishes she was carrying.

Halston laughed and waved for them to come, taking out a small bottle from a little cupboard.

"I heard about what happened, and it seems that Deacon's fondness for you has decreased dramatically." Teased the frog, dripping the liquid into the boy's ears.

"Lady Rosabella? Lord Deacon requests an audience with you." A young Unicorn servant said; she was tall for a lady, with a rather white coat and raven hair that was braided up to her waist, the girl's large violet eyes gazing at Rosabella.

"Oh yes! Thank you miss… Um what is your name?"

The servant's eyes widened, but returned to normal and answered, "My name is Alexandra, my Lady." Alexandra then took Rosabella out of the quarters and down the hall, leaving Halston to deal with Caleb and Sunny.

"IT THINKS IT'S WORKING! Whoa, have I been talking like that this entire time?" Rosabella giggled and continued to see her fellow Elite. Once finally entering the artillery, she saw to mess Caleb had made. First off, there was a large hole in the wall, the floor was covered with gunpowder and many of the weapons had been thrown carelessly around the room.

"Oh my…"

"Looks like I've taught the boy well!" Felix joked, much to Rosabella's annoyance. She cowered slightly as the tall spy rushed to her. If he could changer the expression on his face, she was sure he'd be fuming with anger.

"Lady Rosabella! That child of yours is out of control!"

Rosabella argued, "He's only a child! Caleb can learn!" Her cheeks darkened to a soft shade of scarlet, the woman's usually sweet demeanor slowly shifting.

"A child!? In case you haven't notice, that 'boy' has grown a massive amount from the last we saw him! At that rate he should be much more mature by now!"

"But-"

"And that girl! She is no help at all! What are we to expect of her in battle!? Tears and screams?"

"No! She-"

"They are nothing but useless,-"

"But-"

"-Idiotic-"

"Stop-"

"-leaching beings I have ever-"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK OF MY CHILDREN LIKE THIS!" Rosabella shrieked, the ground beginning to open around her. Large cracks in the wall manifested themselves as strong gasps of wind blew through the opening. Rosabella's soft brown eyes were replaced by dark glowing silver eyes as her skin started to form glowing symbols on her body.

Deacon stumbled back, shocked at the once shy girl's angry powers.

"YOU TAKE IT BACK! TAKE BACK EVERYTHING YOU SAID ABOUT MY LITTLE ONES!" she demanded, towering over the clockwork spy.

"Dear Gods Rosabella! Calm down!" The young woman felt someone tug on her arm, "You're going to destroy the building!"

Suddenly, the ground closed back up, the cracks sealed closed and the markings on Rosabella's body disappeared. She turned and saw Felix stroke her cheek, tilting his head.

"What, what did I do!? Did I hurt anybody!?"

Felix shook his head.

_What in the world was that?_

* * *

><p>"You have very powerful gifts my rose. These gifts are controlled by your emotions." Bishop explained, eyeing the now terrified woman, making the ground tremble slightly.<p>

Felix stood by her side, like always, as Caleb and Sunny sat next to their 'mother' both rubbing her shoulders for comfort. The woman's wide eyes flashed every few seconds from their warm brown to a cold grey.

"C-can you teach me h-how to control it?" she asked timidly, looking up at her father.

Bishop nodded his head and placed a hand on her cheek, reassuring her.

"Of course Rosabella."

*A few weeks later*

Once Rosabella started taking lessons, that suspiciously resembled anger management classes, that helped control her emotions, Bishop had her begin learning how to cast simple little spells.

Well, sort of simple…

"Okay, focus your energy into your hands and-WHAAAH!" Bishop shrieked as a ball of energy shot out from Rosabella's hands, barely missing his head.

"ROSABELLA! What do you have to say for yourself?!" he demanded angrily.

Rosabella smiled sheepishly and gave her father the biggest, cutest eyes she could muster and said,

"I love you daddy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, This took longer than anticipated. But I finished the chapter! I made this one longer because the last one was so short. YYYAAAAASSSS but I have some bad news. <strong>

**So I have the county fair this week, and one of my classes-Intro. Ag- you can raise an animal, show it at the fair and sell it if it reaches the right requirements. This year I'm showing a (adorable) rabbit called Jack! Cause… you know…**

**One-eyed Jack…**

**Plus my rabbit's white… sorta… he has black spots… like a Dalmatian… Maybe I should have called him Oreo…**

**I need help _**

**Anyhow, starting tomorrow I have to begin showing him and then the rest of the week with be filled up with the rabbit and working at the fair! So the next chapters will most likely be late. Sowwy. :'(**


	11. Chapter 10

Brown eyes gazed out the window. She looked at the now dark sky, glittering somethings in the sky as it. Rosabella sighed and shifted in her seat, looking back at the book on her lap. Bishop had given her a book about magic, Balance magic to be exact.

"_This particular form of sorcery is very powerful my rose, perfect for you Rosabella"_

_Yet I am having difficulty processing the information._

Truth be told, she couldn't seem to connect herself to the magic.

_It feels so foreign, like I should be focusing on something else rather than this. I wonder where Father found this too._

She had asked her Father at first when he gave it to her, but he wasn't sure himself. He only stated that the book was abandoned by criminals.

_My lady, are you alright?_

Rosabella smiled as she heard Feli's voice.

_Yes Felix, I'm fine. How is Caleb? You two are training yes?_

Over a few months, Feli and Caleb had been training in a strange school near her home. And from what she has heard from the boys, they weren't very keen on Feli's flirting and Caleb's hyperness. While the boys complained about strict trainers, she and Sunniva have been taking their own lessons from Queen on, as she put it, to be a proper woman. Which basically meant she had to practice her manners.

_Yes, I believe we should be home soon. I shall see you- GOOD LORD CALEB! NO!_

Rosabella smiled and giggled slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Rosabella jumped and looked at the doorway to see her Father looking at her with his head tilted.

"Oh, Felix and Caleb."

"Oh?"

"I wonder if Feli needs help with Caleb. I've heard that he's very difficult to handle."

Bishop made a small noise and shook his head as he said, "You've heard right my dear. May I ask how you intend to help?"

She smiled and replied, "Angels… I promised him beautiful angels as companions!" The girl sighed and gazed at her father.

"But I don't know how to make them like I made Feli. I only made him like the people I saw in the hallways… but I have not seen any angels."

Bishop pet Rosabella's head affectionately, "If you look through your books, there are many drawings of angels. Though if you intend to made an angel similar to your _Felix_," Bishop said the name with distaste, "I shall collect scrap metal for you."

He then started to leave the room, patting a slumbering Sunny's head, and gave a soft 'good night'.

"_Is he gone?"_

"Sunny? I thought you were asleep!"

"_I was, then I woke up and heard him... he scares me.."_

"What Father is not scary. He is a kind person and loves us very much!"

Sunny shrugged and smiled.

"_I know what angels look like Rosiebella."_

After several pages of paper, two broken pencils and a few erasers, Sunny had come up with a few sketches of 'angels'. On one paper was whom Sunny named Cupid. Another, Mother, was of a beautiful redheaded woman with a wild mane of curly hair, like Sunny's, bright green eyes and skin like the moon.

"Who is this?" Rosabella asked, peering at an unfinished sketch of two angels. One was male, the other female, both were light skin, had light hair and dark eyes. The two of them embrace each other, their dress dark and flowing everywhere.

"_It's Don Don and Flora."_

"Why two of them?"

"_Because they're twins."_

_Twins… _

"I think I want to make Feli's angels for him now!" Rosabella said, jumping up as she snatched up the drawings, Sunny's hand, and rushed out of the room.

"Now it is every late, so we'll have to be quiet and sneak into Father's workshop." she whispered, tugging the other girl down the dark halls. Suddenly, the loud clacking of metal feet could be heard down the hall.

"_Um, Rosiebella?"_

"Hide!" she whispered, dragging Sunny into a nearby door and hiding in, what looked like, a dark bedroom. Peeking from behind the door, the two saw a small group of musketeers escorting a man in chains.

The man, from what she could see in the darkness, was tall, had a strange hat, and was attempting to strike a conversation with his escorts.

"So, tell me. What is your oh so grand 'king' have next on his list of ruining the Spiral and its folks' lives?" he sneered with a strange accent, similar to Halston's.

_He sounds like Halston. He says he's from Marleybone, maybe he's from there too. _

"Silence Horace Avery. You will be put into questioning in three weeks. Until then, you shall be locked in prison. Any attempts to escape will be…" one of the clockworks commanded as his voice faded down the hall.

"...Okay, I think they're gone…" Rosabella whispered as she stepped out of the room and tiptoed to the workshop again.

Fortunately, it wasn't very far.

"Okay! Now time to find the metal and some cloth!" The two girls scouted the room for parts for a few minutes until they found everything they needed.

Taking a deep breath, Rosabella focused her mind on the several images of angels she's seen in the drawings and books, along with the images of her metalic family. One could hear the metal scraping the floor as it molded itself together into two bodies; several screws tighten the bodies' forms as porcelain-like skin grew over the skeletons and strange metallic wings fluttered. Sunny watched as a few of Rosabella's own hair pluck itself from her head and fused on the metal skulls, growing long and turning into thick raven locks. The eye sockets glowed a soft violet and formed into light pink eyes on both dolls.

"Ooh. OW! My head!" Rosabella whined, flinching as she heard metal clank to the ground.

_I must have used too much of my energy. My head hurts terribly. _Looking up, she saw the right angel standing up at attention while the other was on the floor clutching her head.

"OH! Are you okay?" she cried while running to the angel, rubbing her head. The angel looked up, making Rosabell a gasp. The angel's left eye was an empty black void while the other eye was light pink.

Quickly getting back up, the angel saluted and said, "I am unharmed. All hail-"

"-Our creator-" continued the other angel, who also saluted.

"-and our Commander-"

"-Lady-"

"-Rosa-"

"-Bella." they both ended, straighten their forms and waited for a command.

"_Wow. They finish each other's sentences!" _Sunny gaped in awe, smiling and shyly waving at the 'twins'.

"Oh, my Feli's angels! Oh! you two are beautiful!" Rosabella cooed, making both angels smile and blush.

"Aw shucks my Lady," said the one on the left, "you are very kind!"

"And you are beautiful yourself!" complimented the other one, mimicking the other's tone.

"You two are so alike, I can barely tell you two apart! Oh, I need to name you!" cried Rosabella, biting her lip and humming to herself.

The twins chuckled, a noise similar to jingle bells. Wait.

"_Bells! Of course!"_ Sunny jumped up and down and grinned. "_Belinda and Bellatrix. They mean beautiful snake and beautiful warrior!"_

"Belinda and Bellatrix… I like it! You can be Belinda," she pointed to the one with the empty eye, "and you can be Bellatrix!" She then pointed to the other one, with both pink eyes.

"Oh, I-"

"-Think-"

"-Those names-"

"-Are rather-"

"-Lovely!" They both said, once again, ending each other's sentences.

"_Wow. Cool!" _Rosabella nodded in agreement and lifted herself off the ground.

"Now let's go back to my room! Quietly though, so we-"

"Wait!" Bellatrix panicked and ran around the room, looking for something.

"FOUND IT!" she shouted, running to her twin and tying a eye patch around her sister's blank eye.

"Oh! An eye patch! Very-"

"-Clever. Yes I know." Bellatrix stated smugly, with a smirk on her face. That smirk faded as they women heard loud, thundering footsteps coming to the workshop.

"Aw-"

"-Dio-"

"-Mio."

"Run!" Rosabella cried, snatching up Sunny and grabbing both angels and zooming out of the room and down the hallway. Quickly reaching her room, Rosabella locked the doors and gulped.

"I forgot that we had to be quiet."

* * *

><p><strong>*le gasp* I updated! YAY! Seriously though, I meant to update two weeks ago but family popped up and I had no computer either for a few weeks. But now I got one! It's old, slow and my mom might beat my ass cause I ended up deleting all of the baby pictures we had.<strong>

**BUT I HAVE A LAPTOP! AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Red: *looks at clock* And it's midnight.**

**Ebony: Whatever. Anyway!**

**Dani: Read it!"**

**Angel: And review it please!**

**Red: The losers will even take so ideas! Hint hint.**

**HEY!**


End file.
